This invention relates to improvements in a fuse clip assembly which releasably retains one end of a blade type cartridge fuse when inserted therein. Two such clips are utilized with each fuse positioned in an electrical circuit. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved blade type fuse clip assembly wherein one of the members forming the clip includes both, an improved fuse blade contact surface, and a terminal connector. This integral contact-connector member is formed from an extrusion thus providing high surface tolerances for maximum electrical surface contact with the fuse blade at minimum material cost. Also, since the terminal connector and blade fuse surface are integrally formed in a single member, a more efficient fuse clip is produced. Additionally, a resilient second member of the fuse clip assembly presses the fuse blade against the contact surface on the extruded member. This second resilient member need not be made of expensive electrically conductive material, and can be inexpensively formed of a plastic material, thus saving considerable raw material and manufacturing expense.
Heretofore, blade type fuse clips generally used for electrical or industrial applications have included members which provide both fuse blade surface contact and terminal connector contact in one member. IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 7, No. 1, June 1964, discloses a single member which functions as both a terminal connector for a board pin and as a receptacle for a spade terminal. However, this device is formed from sheet metal and would provide electrical contact surfaces of inferior quality to applicant's invention. British Pat No. 535,810, accepted Apr. 23, 1941, is directed to fuse clips and includes one embodiment utilizing a block having integrally formed thereon a terminal connector and fuse blade contact surface. The assembly also includes a second resilient member for maintaining the fuse blade contact with the block. However, there is no mention in this patent of forming the block out of extruded material so as to obtain a precision contact surface at low cost. Neither is there any disclosure that the second resilient member may be formed of non-electrically conductive material. Therefore, applicant's invention provides an improved fuse clip which may be produced in a substantial cost saving over the production cost of the fuse clips disclosed in the British patent.